In recent years the quality of fuel gas has become increasingly poor, particularly in warmer regions where drying the gas is not critical and where regulations do not require relatively high levels of gas purity. As a result, gas supplies have had increasing concentrations of hydrogen sulfide, which can be very corrosive. Solenoid coils used in gas valves in natural gas and propane are highly susceptible to corrosion from hydrogen sulfide, which reacts with copper to form copper sulfide, especially in the presence of moisture. Valve actuators or components thereof (e.g., solenoids, copper wires, connection points) which are located within and/or near a gas stream may degrade or break due to the corrosion. What would be desirable is an economical robust gas valve actuator that is resistant to corrosion due to hydrogen sulfide or other contaminants in a gas supply.